


Boop

by GrowingEmber



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowingEmber/pseuds/GrowingEmber
Summary: Lena and Julian have settled down after the War of Heroes and are now expecting twins. Julian is a nervous wreck and Lena acts as his much-needed emotional support, leading to an impromptu night of romance.
Relationships: Julian/Lena (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 6





	Boop

If one were to look up into the skies above Macedon just a few years ago, they'd be filled with legions of Dragoons flying over the mountains and upward toward Dohlr. Tonight, however, one would just see the sun setting on a much more peaceful Macedon, one fully incorporated into the United Kingdom of Archanea under the Hero-King. 

A tumultuous political history now behind them, the citizens of the former Kingdom of Macedon settled into new and more fulfilling lives. However, not everyone was able to adapt on their own. Some needed help. The war left Macedon, and all of Archanea, badly scarred. The deaths of so many men and women left a swath of war orphans behind. Some people, though, sought to ease the pain for these unfortunate children.

Julian was one of these people. It's crazy how life works, he'd often thought. Before both the War of Shadows and the War of Heroes, he'd been a career criminal, a bonafide thief looking only to survive until the next day. It was a lonely business, looking out only for oneself. And all it took was one job with the Soothsires to change everything for him.

And now, here he was, looking after orphans at a small orphanage he helped run. And he was on good terms with the King and Queen, no less! 

A small bell rang back at the entrance to the orphanage. Julian broke from his reminiscent trance in realization. Putting down the itinerary he had been given, he clapped his hands together.

"Alright kids, everyone inside! Dinner's ready, so go and wash up!"

After making sure everyone got inside, Julian shut the door behind him and greeted the heart of the orphanage herself, his wife Lena, also known as the best thing to ever happen to him.

Her crimson hair cascaded down from her head, immediately contrasting her stark white robes. She looked at Julian with all the love in the world in her eyes, and he returned the favor tenfold, wiping some sweat off his brow. After a pause, his eyes lowered to meet her middle, swollen and pushing against her robes. In less than a month there'd be two more mouths to feed here, though it'd be under much happier circumstances.

Julian enveloped Lena in a firm embrace. "And how are my three favorite people?" he whispered in Lena's ear, as to not make any of the children jealous. 

"We're doing just fine, dear," she replied with an airy, sing-songy joviality. "But you should probably wash up too...you know, to set a good example for the kids."

Julian stood there with dirt caked on his face and forearms, playing dumb as to what she meant.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shot her a smile and the two shared a laugh together. 

Lena regained her composure after feeling a kick from one of the babies stirring within her womb. 

"I'll go get the bowls. In the mean time, I need you to bring the stew over to the table once you wash up." Back during the War of Shadows, Lena served as a cleric for the combined forces of Altea, Archanea, and Aurelis, and prior to that, she was a Macedonian noblewoman. And yet her sheer aptitude for meal preparation and dining staff management may have left onlookers surprised at her previous stations.

The dinner went off without a hitch. Freshly baked bread, steamed vegetables, and a hearty beef stew filled each plate and bowl until none remained. The children each washed up again and slowly drifted off to sleep. Julian and Lena, meanwhile, were relieved to finally have some time for themselves.

Julian took off his boots and left them by their now-locked bedroom door, sighing loudly.

"Long day?" Lena asked, taking off her robes and fetching her more comfortable casual wear from her wardrobe. 

Julian hung up his shirt and belt before taking a seat at the edge of their bed. "You know, for kids who grew up around the horrors of war, they sure do like knights. My shoulders are still sore from how many times I needed to be their horse," he said with a laugh.

His eyes wandered over to Lena, who was putting on a more casual, form-fitting top. She turned to see Julian staring at her and decided to have a bit of fun.

"Like what you see?" she said in as seductive a tone as she could muster, which didn't come as naturally to her, flaunting her assets.

"I'm honestly just surprised. That shirt doesn't even fit over your belly button anymore." He stuck out his hand and poked her protruding navel. "Boop."

Lena recoiled a bit and chuckled. "You're so lucky you're handsome," she said, climbing onto the bed next to him. 

"Oh, am I?" he asked, hammily flexing his arm. "Do tell me more."

"You decided to do the woodcutting in line with the kitchen window today. Let's just say you know my tastes very well, so thanks for that," she said, rubbing small circles into Julian's bicep and back.

"Well, I'm just glad you noticed, hon." He kissed her cheek. "And for the record, I did like what I saw," he whispered. 

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten this way in the first place if I didn't know what made you tick," she teased, patting her belly.

Julian's smile grew wide before suddenly fading. "Yeah...wow, we're gonna be parents."

"Well, you're about eight and a half months slow on the draw, but better late than never," she teased. 

"No, I mean... we're gonna have kids, Lena."

"Julian, look at me." She sat up and took hold of her husband's chin, pointing his face at her own. "Everything is going to be okay. Now, repeat that back to me, slowly."

Julian exhaled. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Very good," she said. "We've been taking care of children for how long now?"

"Ever since the end of the War of Shadows...minus the time during the War of Heroes."

"Exactly. The only difference is, well, we made these ones. Yes, we're going to be first-time parents, but...are we, really?"

"I guess you're right. It's just...I dunno. When they're our own, I just feel like...like any failure on my part means that much more."

"Look at me again."

"I just think tha-"

"Look." She turned his head back toward hers. "I've seen how you are around children. Some of them have literally seen their family members dismembered in front of their eyes. Others, still, suffered horrible injuries from their homes being burned to the ground. And yet, you've managed to bring smiles to their faces each and every day. You're a wonderful man, Julian. You're a wonderful husband, and I can promise you, you're a wonderful father." 

Lena relaxed her shoulders letting loose the built up tension. "You...already are, you know. I know how you always greet me as 'you three,' never leaving the twins out. I know how you welled up with tears even harder than I did when we found out I was expecting."

Lena paused before continuing.

"And I know how each and every morning, when you wake up and think I'm still asleep, you talk to them. You tell them that nothing is ever going to happen to them, and that you can't wait to meet them and make every one of their days special. How you never want a single day to go by without them knowing they're loved, because you know all too well the pain of never knowing your family."

"Lena, I..."

"You're not just going to be a good father, Julian. You're already the perfect father."

"Gods above, I really don't deserve you," he said, grabbing her hands in his.

Lena lunged toward him, much more quickly than her condition would make one think, and locked her lips with his. For what seemed like an eternity, the two shared a passionate kiss. Julian had fallen onto the bed on his back, with Lena on top of him, still locked in their embrace. Eventually, she broke it off and looked down at her husband, carefully moving one of her scarlet locks out of her face.

"Likewise," she said with a smile. "Oh, and Julian?"

"Yeah, hon?"

Lena pressed her finger to his nose while he was still lying supine.

"Boop."

Julian smirked and sat up again, scooting closer to Lena as he wrapped his arms around her. She, in turn, rested her head on his shoulder as he began to rub her heavy and distended belly, alternating between small and large circles. This had become a sort of nightly routine for the two of them, ever since Lena entered her second trimester. Lena would get some much needed stress relief, and the two of them got a fairly sensual experience each and every night. And Julian would never turn down an opportunity to please the love of his life.

"So, girl names. We decided on Allison and Patricia, right? With Allison taking priority?" Lena asked.

"Of course; they're lovely names," Julian said as he continued massaging her midsection.

"And for boys...well, there's only one name I can think of. The name of the strongest man I know," Lena hummed. 

"Ah, yes," Julian said softly. "Matthis."

"You really know how to kill a mood," Lena said with a laugh. "You can't say Julian Jr. doesn't have a nice ring to it."

Julian was, at this point, still flattered beyond belief. "I'd be honored, hon. Wow...a son, with my name no less." He was beaming with pride. "But we'd need a second name, in case we have two sons."

"Well, then there's only one name suitable."

"And that would be...?"

"Rickard," Lena said matter-of-factly. She stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah okay, I deserved that for the Matthis thing, didn't I? Could you imagine, though? I don't even know where Rickard is right now. Imagine he came back to find we had a kid named after him, that little fink."

"On a more serious note though, I like the name Augustus. We could call him Gus as a nickname."

"Gus, huh? I like it." He kissed Lena's forehead and continued to rub her belly. "Uh oh."

"Is something wrong?"

"So, I want to start by saying I swear I wasn't purposely staring at your chest..."

Lena immediately looked down at her chest and noticed she was leaking through her shirt. She immediately took it off and blotted the wet spots with a handkerchief, desperately hoping it wouldn't remain stained.

"I'm sorry if the massage overstimulated you, or anything like that."

"No no, it's fine. I'm just hoping it didn't ruin the shirt."

"I mean you never wear that outside this room anyway. Am I missing something?"

"I know, but you always liked when I wore it. I'm just hoping the milk didn't ruin it."

"You...think I'd judge you for that, or something?"

"What? No, not at all. I just...like looking nice in front of you whenever we get...you know," Lena said, struggling to put it into kosher words, "...romantic." 

"And I can assure you, nothing is more 'romantic' than seeing you wear a shirt that you've marked with your own milk, hon. Especially one that barely fits you anymore. In a good way."

Lena smirked. She couldn't believe it. He was absolutely serious, even if he was still terrible at flirting after all this time. At least he was endearing.

Standing there in just her small clothes at this point, Lena slowly sauntered toward Julian while unclasping her bra.

"Well, in that case, why don't you help your wife take care of the excess? Because if my milk is so enticing on my shirt, I can't help but imagine what you'd think about it being in your mouth."

Julian's face was immediately flushed. How was she so good at that, he thought. She knew all the right buttons to press, and she didn't even need to say 'Boop' while doing so. Regaining his composure, he began to disrobe.

Julian sat there in nothing but his underwear, matching Lena. The anticipation was plain to see, both on his face and elsewhere. Of course, Lena took notice of this pretty quickly.

"My, aren't we excited?" She lightly touched his shaft. "Down boy, not yet," she teased.

She straddled Julian's lap, her belly firmly pressing into his abs, as she lifted one of her swollen breasts toward Julian's waiting mouth. Julian latched on, hungrily staring into Lena's eyes knowing just the way to please her. As he sucked at the nipple, every once in a while he'd firmly flick it with his tongue, or lightly press on it with his teeth, driving her absolutely wild.

"Ahn!" she yelped in response, stifling a full-on moan. A torrent of milk began to erupt from both of her breasts, flooding both the inside of Julian's mouth, as well as her belly beneath the free breast. Julian, with a free hand, rubbed Lena's own milk into her belly, getting it totally drenched. 

Julian detached himself and swallowed. "Thanks for the pick-me-up, hon, but I'm not finished with you yet. But first," he started, motioning toward Lena's panties, "if I'm gonna make you feel even better, those have got to go."

Lena began to reach for her panties before Julian stopped her.

"Let me try something, actually."

Julian and Lena locked lips as their love making continued, their tongues intertwined. Julian broke from the kiss and slowly descended down Lena's body, kissing and tonguing every inch of her milk-soaked chest. Her heartbeat and the intensity of her panting were all the encouragement he needed to continue. 

He kissed all the way down to her belly, where he playfully flicked Lena's protruding belly button with his tongue, sending shocks through her body. She didn't even realize she was that sensitive there.

Eventually he reached her panties and lightly gripped them with his teeth, continuing to descend with them in tow. Soon he had them around her ankles, and then, free.

He playfully twirled her panties around his finger. 

"See? Managed to do it hands-free."

Lena responded simply by smiling and spreading her legs, knowing full well what Julian intended to do. With access given, Julian wasted no time getting his face between Lena's legs and starting to work his magic. Lena was a lock, and Julian's tongue her lock pick. Lena arched her back upward as Julian reached every inch of her insides with all the accuracy of a trained royal archer. Somehow he innately knew where each and every sensitive spot was, and he took full pleasure in exploiting that. As his tongue continued to explore, Julian tried to look to Lena's face for reassurance, only to be blocked by her behemoth of a belly, which undulated with each and every movement.

Lena couldn't take it anymore. She reached down and pressed Julian's face right up to her, crossing her legs over him in the process. She came hard and fast, gushing all inside Julian's mouth as he relished her taste. Her anything-but-modest moans could have woken up an entire village if it weren't for the repurposed Silence staff she had used on the room prior.

Lena relaxed her grip on Julian as she flopped down on the bed. She looked up at Julian, who had emerged from between her legs. His ginger hair was a sopping wet mop atop his head.

"So how was that?"

As if she needed words to show how it was, Lena thought. After catching her breath, she scooted over to Julian and told him to stand facing the bed. He did so, and Lena removed his small clothes. He was already rock hard, but she began to stroke anyway, looking up at him with wanting eyes. 

"You're always so good to me, Julian. Allow me to return the favor."

She started to give him a handjob, being very careful not to overstimulate him. She wanted him to reel a bit. To last a while.

"You know, I've seen the way you've been looking at me lately, dear. I see where your eyes have been going."

"I-"

"Up up up," Lena teasingly scolded. "No talking. Just listening."

Julian swallowed, his legs feeling weaker by the second.

"Your eyes always used to go to one of two places: if I was facing you, my face, and if I wasn't, my butt. I don't want you to try to deny it."

Lena increased her stroking speed.

"But you know where your eyes have been going lately? Why, right to my massive...round...overfilled belly. Isn't that right, Julian?"

Julian nodded his head and exhaled sharply.

"I thought so. You like me like this, don't you? Do you take pride in what you've done to me? Do you look at me in awe at the result of your sexual conquest? A nobleman's daughter, swelled up beyond belief with your seed? The physical changes my body has gone through, purely to bring not just one, but two of your children into the world? Doesn't it just drive you wild? Do you...hunger for me? Do you wish it were possible for you to fill me up even more?"

"Gah!" Julian uttered, starting to strain. 

He held strong, though, even as Lena took his entire length into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down, never breaking eye contact.

Soon enough, though, his body began to tense up, and he spoke.

"Lena, I'm ready."

"Not yet you're not," she said as she removed herself from him, turning around so her ass was facing him. "Don't you want to fill me up even more?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Julian gripped onto Lena's ass, one cheek in each hand, as he drove the entire length of his shaft into her soaking wet pussy. The two began to fervently moan in tandem with Julian's thrusts. Julian took one of his hands off her cheek and wrapped it under her to hold onto her belly. The other hand soon followed suit.

"Lena!"

"Julian, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

The two reached a simultaneous orgasm as they collapsed onto the bed. At this point the twins were kicking up a storm, likely awoken by the noise. Julian and Lena layed there panting for several minutes, small moans still escaping from their lips as they rode the aftershocks to their end. They gazed into each other's eyes, kissing one more time to commemorate a job well done.

"I love you," Julian said as he moved some of Lena's hair out of her face.

"I love you too, and always will," Lena said, moving Julian's hand from her hair to her belly, "and I speak for all three of us."

After getting cleaned up, the two got back I bed, huddling close to each other for comfort. Outside their window, the stars were shining with unparalleled luminescence, but even still, Julian couldn't help but feel Lena shone even brighter.

"Hey Lena?" Julian asked as he snuffed out their last candle.

"What is it?"

Julian poked her nose.

"Boop."


End file.
